The present invention relates to decorative art and more particularly to a structure of an adornment which contains two kinds of liquids of different specific gravities and ornaments. When swings the adornment or puts it upside down, the liquids such as water and oil provide convectional effect to affect the ornaments moving inside the container in order to give great fun on the sense of sight.
Most of the similar adornments are structurally too simple. It could not be always attractive. Although, some of the producers use an electrical bar to stir the liquid in order to create waves. But the result is not so ideal.
The structure of an adornment of the present invention comprises generally a base and a rotatable transparent container containing two kinds of liquids of different specific gravities and the ornaments, a disk projected upward from the base having a motor to drive the container to rotate and at least a small lamp. The container has a circular transparent locus, a plurality of transparent windows and paintings on the back. The base has a clock, a pair swivel buttons and microphone for broadcasting the musics. When the container is rotating, the waves are aroused on the surface of the water and the transparent locus together with the transparent windows provide glinting effect.
Accordingly, the main object of the present invention is to provide a structure of an adornment in which the waves are aroused by rotation of the container and provides glinting effect.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a structure of an adornment which can broadcast the musics and announce the time.
The present invention will become more fully understood by reference to the following detailed description thereof when read in conjunction with the attached drawings.